Bleed for Me
by Aiko of the Akatsuki
Summary: She was willing to go to the edge of the world, to sacrifice it all, to die for him. When they reunite and she declares her feelings, his cruel retort only proves her masochism. But after all her suffering, she refuses to take no for an answer. Saku/Sasu
1. Pining

Bleed for Me

**Author's Note: I woke up one morning and had an idea that I just **_**had **_**to write down for a Sakura and Sasuke story and now here I am actually writing it; there will of course be other pairings, like Ino and Sai. This is strongly rated M for language, sexual encounters, sexual harassment, and suicidal themes (title has been changed).**

* * *

Chapter 1: Pining

Curled up on her side, mind throbbing with inconsistent waves of pain, lay Haruno Sakura.

_Why? Why did he have to leave the village? Why?_

She had just been released by the interrogation corps, who she found she was visiting more frequently; Tsunade had sent her in hopes that maybe they could unlock something more about the night when Sasuke's defection from Konohagakure occurred, but Sakura knew that her memories were intact, knew that everything was there down to the parting 'thank you'.

Anguished tears tarnished her paling cheeks.

_Why Sasuke? Why'd you do it?_

Balling her trembling hands into quivering fists, Sakura seized the sheets beneath her, unable to control the agony she continued to endure. She almost couldn't stand it any longer. Going to bed required the endless hours of thought to plague her mind, keeping her awake long until dawn broke across the horizon. Why couldn't she get over him?

_I just wanted to be with you…Sasuke…_

Her eyelids closed, tears spilling between them.

_I would've done anything for you then, anything._

A choking sob racked her body, pink hair disappearing from the light formerly shining upon it.

_Even now, I would still do anything for you._

* * *

"Hey! Good morning Sakura!" Naruto greeted enthusiastically, grin widening at her arrival.

Glancing up at the hyperactive blonde, Sakura narrowed her glinting emerald eyes and scolded, "Naruto, you can't go around shouting this early in the morning!" They stood together, waiting out the Hokage's office to speak with Tsunade. The cerise-haired kunoichi sighed heavily, rubbing wearily at her eyes. Naruto stared at her.

Hesitating, Naruto asked, fumbling with his words, "Uh, Sakura-chan? By any chance, have you been getting enough sleep lately? You're, um, looking a little more tired than usual." Sakura pricked up at this, eyes snapping open as she jerked her gaze over to meet Naruto's concerned azure orbs flashing with worry. When Sakura didn't answer immediately, the blonde spoke her name again to withdraw her from her paused state. "Sakura?"

"W-what?" she stammered. "Y-yes! Of course I've been getting enough sleep!"

_Why is he always asking me that? He doesn't need to be so worried._

Sighing irritably, Sakura pretended that nothing had happened and muttered about how Tsunade was taking as long as Kakashi used to. Her eyes meandered over the empty corridors leading to where they were located, frowning as she caught sight of her reflection in a window.

_No wonder Naruto's worried…those circles under my eyes are darker than midnight._

"Sakura?" Naruto murmured, wanting to break the silence. "Can I…ask you something?"

Tensing, painfully aware of Naruto's unpredictability Sakura managed a reluctant, "Yes." She calmly considered what he might ask her, hoping and praying it wasn't why she wasn't getting enough sleep to walk properly anymore; though, each time he asked her she would always have to lie and make up some excuse that left guilt to eat away at her.

This time, however, Naruto chose not to pursue his inquiry. "Never mind, it's nothing."

Both troubled and relieved by his response, Sakura said nothing, grateful that he hadn't asked her anything. She hoped that if anything, it was a failed attempt to ask her out on a date, a request that she hadn't heard in the two years since Sasuke left the village. It took her a moment to realize that the only reason he refused to voice his query was that Tsunade had opened her doors and was already summoning them into her office.

"Sakura!" Tsunade beckoned from within, startling Sakura. "What are you doing out there?"

"Sorry!" Sakura quickly apologized, cheeks tinted red as she joined Naruto in front of Tsunade.

Waving a hand at the door for someone to close it, Sakura was beginning to do so when Naruto rushed by her to tend to the trivial matter himself. Tsunade raised a scrutinizing eyebrow at Sakura's odd behavior, but ignored at as she got down to business, eyes set in a steady glare as she propped her chin atop her hands, elbows settled on the scattered papers.

Clearing her throat, Tsunade began, "Now that Naruto has returned, I was considering allowing you to team up with Kakashi to go and find Sasuke. This will require careful planning around the Akatsuki organization's movements and I don't want either of you involved with any of that; however, I have devised a plan." Her eyes glinted. "Ready?"

Unable to process everything that had just passed through Tsunade's lips, Naruto said, "Yup!"

Knowing Naruto on a personal basis, Tsunade assessed that he didn't follow a single word she spoke and turned expectantly to Sakura, who seemed dazed as she dithered on one knee, mouth slightly agape in a lingering yawn. The female Hokage drummed her fingers on her desk, anger bursting, before shouting, "Are either of you two listening to me?"

"Huh?" Sakura was drawn from her stupor, snapping together. "Oh! S-sorry ma'am!"

Like a godsend, a knock on the door halted Tsunade's impending tirade.

"Lady Tsunade?" Shizune's persistently anxious voice came from outside the door. "Lady Tsunade?"

Tsunade fumed silently, nose crinkling. "Fine! You may enter Shizune!" She turned her glowering gaze upon Naruto and Sakura, suppressing a surfacing growl as Shizune penetrated the doors, balancing armfuls of paper that she struggled to support as she tripped into the room, Tsunade's glare leaving Sakura and Naruto. "What is all of that?"

"More assignments that need to be sorted!" Shizune cheerfully announced.

Rolling her eyes, the irritated blonde targeted Sakura and Naruto with her fixed glare. "As for you two, I'll talk to you about this later; you are dismissed." Nodding, both Sakura and Naruto retreated to the door, but Sakura was stopped as Tsunade added, "And Sakura? Meet me in my office before leaving the medical center, got it? I need to talk to you."

A jolt of unease coursed through Sakura. "Yes, Tsunade-sama."

As she left the room, Sakura could feel Tsunade's frustrated gaze delving into her back, piercing through her as if she were trying to see into her concealed heart veiled with sorrow. The last thing Sakura wanted was to be a burden. As Naruto escorted her out of the Hokage's tower, she made feeble attempts at grinning which only resulted in birthing dead ghosts of smiles. Sakura knew that she was falling apart.

She could feel it from the inside out.

Relieved to be away from Tsunade, Sakura strolled down the streets of Konoha, feeling more torn and alone than ever after, asking that Naruto give her some time to reflect on what had been happening lately. As soon as he was gone, her thoughts were submerged in grief, eyes giving way to a miserable shroud. Why had Sasuke abandoned her? The answer came to her like a blow to the head and her entire body went rigid, stalling her.

She was too _weak_.

Always, she was too _weak_.

Covering her face to wipe away at the nonexistent tears with her hands, Sakura blindly guided herself to the bench where she had last seen the Uchiha. She walked there many, many times, every day to remind herself of her regrets as an act of self-torture. The despair was inevitable wherever she fled to, people, places, everything and everyone having some connection to her lost beloved who she continued to pine for, though it did her no good.

Sakura slowly sat herself down on the bench, hands glued to her face.

It was cold, so, so cold.

Sniffling, she could feel tears poking at their barricades, urging her to liberate them, although she held them in check as the unbearable weight of sorrowfulness crashed upon her shaking shoulders. She had tried _everything_ to forget about him; anything to ease the heartache.

Therapy sessions, more training, getting together with old friends, finding a boyfriend.

Her sniffles subsided into silence. That's right; she had a boyfriend now, didn't she? Kamizuki Izumo, the proctor disguised as a kid at the Chunin exams; although, he too reminded her of Sasuke; not to mention, when she had re-taken the Chunin exams all she had been able to think about was the composed, refined Uchiha whose quest for power led him directly into the clutches of Orochimaru.

Orochimaru.

Her fingers curled into a fist as she drove her hands harder into her face.

_That fucking filth…I hate him…I hate that man so, so much!_

A strangled sob died in her throat.

_He took Sasuke from me!_

Drawing her knees against her writhing chest, Sakura buried her head within the realms of herself. No one ever came by the bench at this time of day; even if they did, she was sure to hear them; but still, she wanted to vanish from the rest of the world, wanted to descend into an oblivion that would never return her to this place filled with pain.

Suicide passed through her mind every so often; at first, it bothered her, but now she was accustomed to the thought and welcomed it with open arms. If there ever came a time when she met Sasuke again and couldn't tame him, her life would end without hesitation.

She knew that all too well.

* * *

"Where'd Sakura go?" Ino hollered out to Naruto, who was passing by the Yamanaka flower shop.

Not quite hearing her or the question, Naruto dawdled towards his house, ignoring Ino. The blue-eyed blonde's temper flared and she raced out to stop him, grabbing the collar of his shirt so that it choked him. Naruto released a surprised yelp. "Hey! What's going on?"

Ino rolled her eyes. "Idiot. I was asking about Sakura."

Once he was released, Naruto turned around to face Ino, who crossed her arms over her buxom chest and tapped her foot impatiently. Naruto was beginning to explain how Sakura didn't seem to be acting correctly, but fell silent upon seeing the said kunoichi dragging her way through town, heading in the direction of the medical facility.

Following Naruto's gaze, Ino's razor-sharp eyes targeted Sakura in an instant and she raced out to her best friend who she shared a continual rivalry with; though that seemed to lessen after Sasuke's departure. When Ino got close enough to Sakura so that she could clearly make out her expression, she was perturbed by the haunted look overwhelming her friend's eyes. Ino swallowed hard and forced on a giant smile.

"Good morning Billboard Brow!" Ino greeted, compulsory zeal slamming upon Sakura in the form of a hand against her back.

Sakura flinched, head jerking to Ino. The look of surprise drained from her expression immediately. "Oh, hi Pig."

Frowning, Ino demanded, "What's got you so upset? Jeez! You look more like the walking dead than anything else I'll have you know; poor Izumo's going to think you failed that special medical test that you keep whining about because the results are taking forever to complete."

The green-eyed kunoichi shrugged, pink bangs falling into her eyes. "I haven't been thinking about it lately." A forlorn sigh escaped Sakura's lips and she wiped a hand across her eyes as her lips pressed together in a wavering line, voice cracking. "Ino, I don't want to talk right now." Her friend's eyes softened, hand still resting on Sakura's quaking back.

"You can talk to me you know," Ino tried, voice laced with sympathy.

Sakura was beginning to tire of her friend's pity, fake-smiling. "That's okay, I don't need to."

One step turned into an innumerable amount as Sakura strode ahead of Ino, taking rapid steps to flee from her friend's contemptible comfort. She didn't need anyone's false compassion or their overwhelming raids of empathy that were forced upon her. Despite her emotional frailties, she was a ninja more than capable of caring and looking after herself; she wasn't the same worthless genin-trainee that she used to be.

Quickening her pace, Sakura then became anxious to get to the medical facility; perhaps she could hide herself in a book there and learn more about the Akatsuki; theoretically, the more she learned about the Akatsuki, the more she could learn about Orochimaru, who happened to be a former member himself. The closer she got to Orochimaru, the closer, Sakura knew, she would be to Sasuke.

She loved him and would do whatever was necessary to get him back.

Ino watched Sakura take a turn, breaking into a sprint and completely disappearing from view, instinctively knowing that her friend's thoughts were revolving solely around one thing; Uchiha Sasuke. It pained Ino to see Sakura in such a depressed, dangerous condition and she wished there was some way to console her without angering her, but Sakura herself probably wasn't aware of her current mental state; her state of impending insanity.

"What was that all about?" Naruto asked reluctantly, tone sheathed in inquisitiveness.

* * *

Pursing her lips together, Ino murmured, "I don't have the faintest idea."

Pulling books from the shelf until there was a looming pile stacked beside her elbow, Sakura read and read, absorbing all sorts of knowledge that she knew might not remain rooted to her mind. She read everything she could find about Orochimaru and his defection from Konoha, anything that was available to the public, but nothing that helped her.

Frustrated, bags under her eyes feeling heavier than ever, Sakura urged herself to keep searching until she fell asleep atop one of the books held loosely between her hands, falling prey to her dreams. A dream surfaced in the depths of her mind, quickly twisting into a reincarnated nightmare.

"_I'll do anything for you Sasuke! Just please! PLEASE DON'T GO!"_

_Her words weren't even enough to make him turn around._

"_I'll even help you take revenge! I mean, I'll manage it somehow, so…so please," her voice vanished among her sobs, shrinking as she said anything that she thought might stop him, or even make him pause; anything. "Stay with me…if you can't then…maybe I can go with you?" He remained silent, back all she could see in her blurred vision. She was breaking._

_Why didn't he say anything? Why?_

_Did he really hate her that much?_

_She was convinced he was through with her, until she heard his calm resonance like a whisper in the wind._

_His voice, distant, replied, "You haven't changed…you're still annoying."_

_Panic coursed through her, realizing that it was the last thing she might hear from his lips as he tilted his head to look at her with a farewell glance. Her heart twinged as if someone was driving a knife through it and stabbing it repeatedly; they should have anyway. She lurched forward, nausea welling up as Sasuke began walking away again._

"_Don't you leave me!" she cried, tears flooding down her cheeks. "One more step and I'll scream!"_

_Her eyes widened as he appeared behind her in an instant, her heart tripping over itself._

"_Sakura," he murmured, voice lowering, "Thank you…"_

"Sakura…Sakura…Sakura, wake up!"

Meshing her eyelids together, Sakura managed a groan, aroused by someone shaking her shoulder, jarring her from her nap. When Sakura finally recognized the voice belonging to Shizune, her heart leapt up her throat and she went rigid, sitting bolt-upright.

"Ah, what a relief!" Shizune laughed half-heartedly. "You're awake!"

Blinking unbelievingly, Sakura whispered, "How long…how long was I asleep?" She whipped her fluttering stare to the ticking clock which read ten minutes to six; the library would close soon. Bolting from her seat, Sakura began hurriedly loading her arms with books to return them, when Shizune stopped her.

"Whoa Sakura, hold on!" Shizune trapped her arm, taking the books. "I'll take care of these."

"Huh?" Sakura wavered weakly, unwillingly handing the books to Shizune.

"Tsunade-sama sent me to relay a message," Shizune explained. "She wants to see you."

Surprised, Sakura realized that she had forgotten Tsunade's earlier request to see her, looking at Shizune with a bewildered expression. Glancing blankly at her hands, Sakura nodded and started her journey to the Hokage's office, picking up her pace when she got outside, the brisk wind even colder than it had been that morning.

Though she had slept long enough to satisfy a couple nights worth of her usual resting time, Sakura knew that it really didn't compensate for anything; those nightmares left her restless, kept her mind from entering an actual, peaceful sleep. She hurried to see Tsunade, picking up her pace as the wind blew harder, beginning to shriek.

It frightened her and she walked faster.

When Tsunade's door was in view, as she entered the Hokage tower and swerved around through the hallways, Sakura's breath caught in her throat as she deducted what it was Tsunade wanted to talk about; her and Sasuke. Sakura dreaded speaking of him aloud; even Kakashi had plastered taboo onto his name when they met up with Naruto after his two years of training, and since hadn't really heard it.

She didn't want to.

Rapping her knuckles lightly against the door, what started as a faint knock birthed into a slightly louder, concise thud, and Tsunade's voice replied. "Enter!" The command was spoken jadedly and Sakura knew to watch herself; it didn't sound like Tsunade was in the most pleasant of moods and when she wasn't happy, neither was anyone else.

Locking her fingers around the doorknob and prying it open, Sakura allowed herself in, heart drumming with anticipation. "Good evening Tsunade-sama," she greeted, donning a smile so false it made Tsunade sick when she looked up. Sakura promptly dropped her gaze.

"Sakura," Tsunade began, pushing paperwork aside, "we need to talk."

The pink-haired kunoichi nodded sullenly. "I understand."

Leaning back in her chair, Tsunade questioned, "When was the last time you slept?" Sakura opened her lips but Tsunade already knew what was coming and silenced her with a hushed hand. "No, I mean _really _slept; Sakura, you are a wonderful kunoichi and pupil, but this whole issue pertaining to Uchiha Sasuke," Sakura flinched, "and Orochimaru is ridiculous."

_Ridiculous? _Sakura's eyes harbored hurt tears.

Tsunade sighed at her reaction. "Look, I know that you're in pain, I know that he means a lot to you and I don't mean to categorize it the way I do, but Sakura, this is destroying you."

"I know."

A jab of remorse made Tsunade shifted in her seat. "Sakura?"

Pressing her eyes shut, Sakura whimpered. "I know…Tsunade-sama, I _know_." Quivering fervidly, Sakura compressed her fists into balls, heart wrenching against its confinement. "I know more than anyone else what this is doing to me…but I can't stop it! I just…everything reminds me of…of…of _him…_and there's no way for me to control it!"

_Damn it! I don't want to cry! Make the tears go away! Stop!_

Moving from her desk, Tsunade stepped over to Sakura, attempting to wrap the girl blossoming into a woman, who was more like a daughter to her than anything, in her embrace. As soon as her arms were closing around the pink-haired girl's shoulders, her shaking abruptly stopped. Sakura wouldn't accept her consolation and tore away.

"Sakura?"

Alone, Sakura chose instead to wrap herself in solitude, refusing to meet Tsunade's worried eyes. "I'm sorry, Tsunade…but I'm not following rules…I'm breaking…I want…I want _him_."

Exhaling a tired sigh, Tsunade shook her head, murmuring, "Yeah, I know you do." Before Sakura could react, the blond woman reached out and trapped her in her arms, hugging her tightly against her chest. Sakura struggled for a moment, mind screaming at her not to allow Tsunade to waste her time comforting her, but Sakura gave in, listening to her softly spoken words. "You don't have to do this alone."

Sakura gasped against her, eyes welling with a warm wetness threatening to spill over.

_Thank you…Tsunade-sama…_

_But…_

One tear glided down her cheek.

_I can still feel the pain…_

* * *

That night, Sakura departed from Tsunade speechless, without a word to speak. Upon arriving home, she found a note messily written in her mother's handwriting explaining that she and her father had business to attend to regarding her uncle and had to leave. The little heart beside her mother's signature wrenched at Sakura's heart, although she said nothing to spite it; she did appreciate those tender messages her mother still left her.

_Mom…thank you…_

Lowering her gaze to the floor, Sakura hauled her heavy feet weighed down by fatigue up the stairs, climbing though her thoughts bore down upon her. At least when she got upstairs she could go to sleep, or try to. Something inside her begged her not to go to sleep, saying that it was a bad idea and how she ought to take one of her kunai to enter an eternal sleep.

_I'm so sick of being a burden…I troubled Naruto, Ino, Shizune, and Tsunade-sama…_

_Why can't I stop destroying and depressing everyone's lives?_

_They deserve to be free of me, don't they?_

_Don't I owe it to them?_

Contemplating suicide seemed too casual for her and she regretted thinking about it, realizing that it was just more of her selfish intentions. Everything that happened to her happened because she was a self-centered little girl; why couldn't she be more self-sacrificing like Naruto? She had caused him so much pain and made him miserable.

Absolutely miserable.

_Maybe dying isn't such a bad idea._

Crawling into her bed, which she found she had successfully managed to amble to, Sakura threw herself against the mattress, hands falling against her closed eyelids. Tonight was going to be another sleepless night, she could already feel it; could already feel it prodding at her.

"There's my Saku-chan."

Eyes flashing, Sakura threw herself upwards to find Izumo crouching on her windowsill, assumably letting himself in. She dragged her hand across her eyes to reassure herself that any tears she may have cried were erased and was about to ask him to leave when he leapt from the window to her bed, deftly pinning her down on her shoulders. Sakura released a startled cry as his warm, moist lips, hungry with desire, moved around her face.

"I missed you," Izumo breathed, pressing his lips against hers.

Cramming her hands against his chest, Sakura was thrown back to her senses as he began sucking on her lower lip. _Damn it! I don't want to have to deal with Izumo right now! _He didn't seem to heed her struggle as she meekly pushed against him with her tiny fists; rather, he took it as a challenge and, without preamble, unzipped the front of her shirt.

Sakura went red.

Striving to get out from beneath him, Sakura fought the raid of kisses as they trailed down her neck, Izumo sucking her delicate skin tight against his teeth. A moan ripped its way from her lips as Izumo forced her into making a response, groping her thighs and squeezing hard. She wiggled uncomfortably as his lips moved lower, dipping between her clavicles and making her squirm from the inside out.

She finally found her voice. "I-Izumo!"

Disregarding her helpless plead, Izumo ground his elbows into her arms to keep them from moving, while his hands snuck beneath her chain-mail tank. Sakura threw her head into the pillow, entire body spasming as his cold hands reached up to her heaving breasts, slipping underneath her bra. He fondled her roughly and quickly found her nipple, squeezing it between his thumb and forefinger so tightly that she released a pained gasp.

_S-stop!_

He kneaded one breast coarsely, lips nipping at her neck while his knee brushed against her concealed womanhood. She began to thrash as his lips moved downwards again, making her dizzy with unwilling apprehension. He took the bottom of her tank and ripped it up to reveal her breasts, cold air stiffening her pink nipples.

_Stop! I'm scared! I-I want him to stop!_

Sweat edged down the back of Sakura's neck, making her shiver as Izumo took her peak in his mouth.

_No! No! This isn't what I want! Stop! Stop! Stop!_

She was helpless to resist as he suckled hard, making it hurt like no other pain she had ever experienced. Her legs lifted to kick him off and he easily wrapped them around his waist, ignoring her uncontrollable trembling, as he pulled down his pants and boxers, length rigid with yearning. Everything was happening so fast, too fast; it was like she was seeing in an infra-red haze, halted in a frightened shock, and couldn't escape.

_Stop! Stop! Stop!_

He bit down harder on her nipple as she managed to slam her hips up against his and she bit back a scream. He was all over her now, hands grabbing the top of her skirt to pull it down, then her leggings; she didn't want this, she didn't want _any_ of this!

_Stop! Stop! Stop!_

She was saving that special 'privilege' for Sasuke; she wanted Sasuke inside her, not Izumo!

Finally, her voice split from her throat, sending Izumo stumbling backwards with a deadly, shrill shriek. "_GET YOUR FUCKING HANDS OFF OF ME!_"

This was the last straw.

Pulling back her fist, Sakura gave her punch everything she had, her pent up anger and frustration leaving her as she slammed her fist into the wall, causing it to crack and nearly make the roof of the house collapse. Sakura was panting, breasts heaving as she clutched them, still sore from his handling. "Get the _hell _out of my house!"

A shiver passed through Izumo as he whispered her name, "S-Sakura? I'm sorry…I…"

"I said," Sakura's voice lowered, fist tightening. "_Get out_."

There was no way for Izumo to continue fighting with her, doing as she bid, and making the obvious assumption that they were no longer dating, feeling very foolish and ashamed of his actions. Sakura could feel a burst of relief bubbling up within her. She never really liked Izumo anyways, he was too wanting, too desiring; he always wanted to 'play' with her, though she refused.

She refused because she wanted Sasuke.

If she ever gave herself to anyone else, it would feel like betrayal.

A betrayal of herself.

Pulling her clothes back into place and adjusting her bra, Sakura picked up the broken fragments of wood lying on the floor and shoved them into a corner; she would have to repair the wall before her parents returned. A nauseating, yet hopeful thought suddenly passed through her mind; maybe she would get lucky and the roof would collapse on her in her sleep or something. She laughed bitterly. No, she wasn't _quite _that lucky.

Closing her window, Sakura tried to sleep with one-eye open that night, but was unsuccessful in falling asleep at all. She felt dirty, stained, defiled; frightened. What if she met Sasuke again and he didn't want her? Her fears and anxieties swirled within her stomach like a consuming vortex and she felt all the strength she managed to summon before drain.

What was she supposed to do now?

* * *

"Did you hear that last night?" Tenten whispered to Neji as they passed by the Yamanaka flower shop the following morning, "I heard that Sakura went berserk and nearly killed Izumo yesterday."

Setting potted flowers out for display, Ino caught the name 'Sakura' and immediately got a bad feeling; something was up. As casually as she could, she slinked over to Tenten and Neji, tapping Tenten's shoulder lightly until the brunette turned around. Tenten pulled a disgusted face, suspecting that the nosy blond had overheard something. Ino put on a friendly smile.

"Good morning Tenten," Ino got straight to the point, "I heard you talking about Sakura, what's going on?"

Tenten rolled her eyes. "You mean you didn't hear? Sakura totally went nuts on her boyfriend!"

Crossing her arms over her chest, Ino interrogated, "Just what do you mean by that? Did they get into a fight, or have a disagreement, or something?" Tenten shrugged and Ino gave her a quick flick of her hand. "It doesn't sound like you have _any _information on the story."

Tenten grimaced, eyebrow quirked. "Oh really? Then why don't you ask her yourself?"

Ino smirked, lips breaking into a beam to spite Tenten. "I think I will; I prefer to know what I'm talking about."

Watching the two women engage in verbal combat, Neji eventually muttered to Tenten that they were running out of time and had to report in to their teammates. Ino was happy to see Tenten leave as the frustrated kunoichi shot her angry scowls and glowers, though Ino paid little to no attention to them as she continued positioning the flowers.

When she looked up, Sakura was dragging her feet through town.

Heart skipping a beat, Ino noticed her friend's even more desolate than usual expression and left what she was doing to rush over to her, calling her name. "Oi! Sakura, over here!" She knew Sakura could hear her as the kunoichi sadly lifted her head, stared at Ino, and continued. Perplexed, Ino pursued her through the growing crowds of people until she found herself alone with Sakura at that bench on the outskirts of Konoha.

"Sakura? What are you doing out here?" Ino scoffed, putting on a smug smirk.

The pink-haired girl didn't give her the slightest bit of attention.

Narrowing her sapphire orbs, Ino strode over to Sakura and plunked down beside her. "Hey, I was talking to you Billboard Brow; what is your issue lately, I mean come on, seriously?" Her pitch softened after witnessing Sakura flinch and Ino touched her gently. "It's okay to tell people what's going on…I won't tell anyone, you know that."

Sakura's jaw twitched, lips dry. "Izumo tried to…_do _me last night."

Ino shuddered, remorse compelling her to hug Sakura, but she could tell that the kunoichi didn't want to be in physical contact with anyone for obvious reasons. Ino had nothing to say to improve the situation, waiting for Sakura to say something; waiting was one way of caring, and Ino knew that all too well.

After an agonizing eternity, Sakura's lips quivered to life.

The pink-haired kunoichi spoke, voice low and shaky. "I would do anything for him Ino…_anything_. I miss him so much; I just want him to come back and be with us…even if he, if he fell in love with you rather than me, I…I would be okay with that…I would _prefer _that…b-because he would be here and not…not with Orochimaru…I-I…I'm so confused…"

Listening to Sakura whimper, Ino interjected and muttered, "Look, if this is about Sasuke you don't have to worry about me…besides, I don't really like him anymore, 'cause hey, he didn't really give a damn about me and if he was here, he could just kiss my ass! Besides, Sakura, you're gorgeous; you're smart, pretty, kind; and you're always worrying about everyone else."

Sakura stared questioningly at Ino, wondering what her motive was.

Snorting, Ino added, "If I were you, I wouldn't waste my time or my tears on him."

Though she was touched by Ino's 'compassion', Sakura murmured, "I can't help it."

"Why not?" Ino demanded, eyes flashing. "He's hurting you too much! This is going to kill you!"

Sakura's eyes flooded with tears, eyebrows arching as if the answer were obvious. "Because I love him enough to die for him."

**

* * *

**

Author's Note: Good start? Bad start? Either way, reviews are welcome and I would really appreciate hearing from you; I'm not sure where I want to take this story, but we'll see—thank you for reading!

**-Aiko of the Akatsuki**


	2. Escape from the Binding Prison

**Summary: She was willing to go to the edge of the world, to sacrifice it all, to die for him. When they reunite and she declares her feelings, his cruel retort only proves her masochism; but after all her suffering, she refuses to take no for an answer.**

**This is strongly rated M for language, sexual encounters, sexual harassment, and suicidal themes. The original title was ****Victims of Love****, but I have since changed it.**

**Thank you to all of you who reviewed on the first chapter, I hope you enjoy this!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Escape from the Binding Prison

The night following her living nightmare with Izumo, Sakura sat rigidly peering at the shattered pieces of her room.

Everything hurt.

She could still feel Izumo's damp lips defiling her body, rough hands savagely groping her flesh until she was screaming from the inside out. His confused expression when she exploded at him only sickened her further, the gossip now circulating about her relationship with Izumo threatening to send her over the edge. She couldn't _handle _it anymore.

_I'm sick of it! _Her body constricted as she drew herself into a bundle of sorrow upon her creaking mattress. _I'm sick of being tormented and abused like this! What the hell did I do to deserve this? I didn't ask for Izumo to come onto me, I don't beg for people's fricken' sympathy! I just want everyone to leave me alone! I want to escape this suffocating atmosphere that chokes me every time I breathe!_

Sakura shoved her face against her hands, tears ramming against her eyelids.

_I want to be with Sasuke!_

Her thoughts came to a dead halt.

Why did she continue to think about him? He abandoned her and Konohagakure years ago for Orochimaru, yet the pain she harbored was only intensified by his prolonged absence. How could she still keep those feelings locked within her? It was like caging her emotions within an already trapped being that yearned for freedom; _she_ yearned for freedom.

Glancing with tear-stained eyes at the destruction littering her floor, dimly illuminated yet profoundly highlighted by the pale moonlight, Sakura considered her options. There were escapes she could make, places she could flee to, bolted doors she could force open. The closest handle within her reach could easily be unlocked with a key in the shape of death, forbiddingly charming her towards a place where she would be devoured in a boundless ebony abyss for all eternity.

Then again, running away as Sasuke had was also an affable alternative.

Sakura buried her face in her hands, strands of hair brushing against her pallid fingertips.

_What do I do? What do I do? What do I do?_

_If I run away, what will Tsunade-sama think? She would disown me, wouldn't she? Besides, where would I run? To Sasuke? I don't even know where he is! But even so, there's no way I can escape the grief caused by him, no matter where I go. The wounds he inflicted upon me can only be healed by the person responsible…in which case, the blame belongs to him. _

Her jade jewels flashed, head lifting as she pushed her bangs back to unveil her expression portraying startled realization.

_Wait! If I find him, won't I be set free from this pain once and for all?_

Trembling with eager anticipation as she painstakingly slid off her bed, Sakura clutched her hands together against her chest. The wind blew in through her window, rustling her torn curtains and whispering an eerie lullaby. Sakura wavered with the chilling breeze, tears frozen within her eyes, mind arrested in a reflective stupor; she had made her decision.

All it would take was the courage to move forward, the mindset to continue what she had just started; an escape plan. At that time of night, no one would be out and sentries would be exchanged within the next ten minutes. Sakura could sneak out between guards and not be seen. No one would find her, no one would even know; until dawn broke across the horizon.

She smiled bitterly.

But by then it would be too late.

_

* * *

_

What is this restless feeling? Why can't I sleep?

Ino pinched her eyelids together, rolling around on her bed and groaning into the light-devoid walls surrounding her. _I can't stop having that dream with Sakura…she keeps disappearing and there's nothing I can do! I can't stop her, I can't bring her back…she just smiles, waves…and…and dissolves into the blackness!_

Annoyance drew Ino into a sitting position as she kneaded her pounding head, headache aroused by her inability to sleep properly. The blond felt the quick pulses of pain picking up pace until they were drumming against her skull, grumbling and forcing herself out of bed to get a pain relief pill.

_Why do I even care about Billboard Brow? Damn it! I have a stupid headache now!_

As she was strolling by her window, however, Ino thought she heard a distinct thud outside and whipped around, jerking her curtain aside and peering out the sheer glass with glinting sapphire orbs. Who would be out at this time of night? Her eyes ripped open with shock upon seeing who it was, so startled that Ino almost tripped while running down her stairs to greet the person.

It was Sakura.

_What the hell is she doing? _Ino screamed within her mind as she thundered down the stairs.

Ino quietly thanked the lord that both her parents were away on missions; otherwise, they would've stopped her before she reached the door. She gathered her hair behind her head in a messy ponytail, golden locks flying back and nearly catching in the rebounding door as she slammed it open and entered the brisk night.

No one was there.

Ino's expression contorted in confusion and panic.

_Where's Sakura? I know I saw her out here just a second ago! She was walking and wearing a backpack and looked like she was going somewhere…then she tripped and got up and…and now she just vanished? What the fuck! Where the hell is she? She'd better not be doing anything stupid; otherwise, I am so going to never let her live it up!_

Determination flaring in her eyes, Ino pinpointed the location Sakura was running in when she saw her and bolted in that direction. When she caught her pink-haired friend, she was going to yell some sense into her until Sakura submitted to her will and agreed to stop all the Sasuke nonsense. Then again, with the way she was acting the previous day before, Sakura might never give in.

"_Why not?" Ino demanded, eyes flashing. "He's hurting you too much! This is going to kill you!"_

_Sakura's eyes flooded with tears, eyebrows arching as if the answer were obvious. "Because I love him enough to die for him."_

_Enraged by Sakura's insolent attitude towards refusing to allow Sasuke be, Ino stomped her foot on the ground, blond bangs whisking over her eye. "Damn it Sakura! You know better than that, don't you? You don't have to die for someone like him! You can't just say stuff like that so casually! For God's sake, just look at yourself!"_

_The pink-haired kunoichi emotionlessly surveyed her shapeless black dress that seemed to hang against her limp form; her hair remained in tatters, snarled and tangled from the previous night, while moons wilted beneath her strained eyes; Ino placed her hands on her hips tentatively, waiting impatiently for Sakura's reply. The desolate creature parted her chapped lips and snapped them shut upon hearing someone else calling her name._

"_Oh! Sakura!"_

_Ino whipped around to see who was interrupting them, but already knew by the disrupting, intolerably deafening timbre that it was Naruto. _

"_Sakura!" Naruto chortled, spirits high as he darted towards them. "What's going on?"_

_The girl's insipid, stricken face blanched. "Uh, sorry Ino, I have to go see Tsunade-sama!"_

_Blinking, Ino jerked herself back to face Sakura, yelling, "Wait a second! Don't you run-," she paused, eyebrow twitching when she realized her rant had come a second too late as the sullen kunoichi already disappeared, tardily finishing, "away…"_

Gritting her teeth together and gnashing them with inconsolable frustration, Ino promised herself that there was not going to be a repeat of that morning; afterwards she hadn't been able to locate the pink-haired emotional wreck for the entire day! Apparently, Sakura spent the majority of the day buried in books, reading about curse marks, according to Shizune that was; and Shizune was notorious for her attention to details.

Sprinting faster, Ino raced down the road, but became endlessly worried when she identified where the road was leading her.

She was approaching the village gates.

Coming to a dead halt, panting, Ino struggled to catch her breath as she reigned in sharp intakes of ragged breath, grabbing her throbbing chest with a quivering hand. Why was Sakura leaving the village? What was she thinking? Wincing as a bolt of pain struck her like a blow to the head, Ino forced herself to take another step, destination seeming even farther away. What was going on?

She could still remember the say Sasuke left the village, the confusion that troubled everyone.

The confusion that _still_ troubled everyone.

This boosted Ino's fortitude with adrenalin, realizing that if she didn't find some way to stop Sakura from completing the course of action she was planning to take that the situation could easily turn into another Sasuke fiasco. And Sakura was different from Sasuke; she was sweeter, gentler, and kinder; someone could effortlessly take advantage of her and Ino doubted that Sakura would know any better.

She had to protect her friend.

_Sakura! I will protect you, I will save you! You mean too much to me and everyone else! I swear that I will catch you and drag you the hell home! And you know what? I'll go out, find Sasuke myself, and bring him home to you so that you can stop worrying…_

…_because we're best friends and that's what we do for each other._

Before the blond was even aware of it, she was running a dogged sprint.

* * *

Eyes blurred with tears, Sakura continued to flee as fast as her legs would carry her; if she didn't hurry, the exchange would take place and she wouldn't be able to leave. If she was caught performing such a deadly act, Sakura knew the impending penalty; she would be labeled as unstable and would live out the remainder of her life, which she was certain she would shorten if discovered, in the mental facility.

But Sakura refused to allow any such thing to occur.

Huffing and consuming serrated breaths, cold, crisp air ripping through her heaving lungs, Sakura breathed in and out in rapid pants, making a final dash for the sprawled open gates. She was there, almost there; she could already see her destination, moonlight guiding her down that final rocky path to the exit of misery and entrance of sovereignty.

_I can see it! I can see it! Just a little farther! Just another stride!_

Her chest ached, twisting as sweat began falling down her face in rolling beads, caressing her cheeks amid a chill. Soon her suffering would cease, bliss was upon her, liberty was within her grasp! Sakura found herself passing through the gates without another moment to spare.

_I made it._

"Sakura!"

Strangling herself on a wheeze and choking, Sakura lashed herself around to see Ino standing on the opposite side of the gates, trembling and winded as well. The pink-haired kunoichi was stunned, paralyzed into shock; why was Ino there? Her green eyes reigned in the sight of the blond, calculating that Ino had followed her with intentions of disallowing her to leave.

Sakura couldn't breathe.

"S-Sakura!" Ino lifted a shaking finger, struggling to catch her breath. "Don't you _dare _leave!"

Biting down hard on her lip, obliging herself to focus on the pain more than anything else, Sakura angrily retorted, "Why?! Ino, don't you understand?! I'm in so much agony right now and the torment is _killing_ me! You can't even begin to comprehend what it's like to lose someone important to you like this! You don't know the _loneliness_!"

A flash of hurt flickered through Ino's eyes and she yelled back, "And I don't want to either!" The departing kunoichi flinched as Ino raised her voice, pitch shrill, "Sakura, if you leave I will know _exactly_ what it's like to lose someone important! If you leave, I will be _very_ lonely!"

This jabbed at Sakura's heart, excruciating memories resurfacing.

_Sasuke._

_There he was, standing in front of her, back turned, prepared to leave and never look back. _

_Forever. _

"_So that's it? You're choosing the lonely path?! Remember how you showed me what it means to be lonely?!" Streams of tears poured down Sakura's cheeks, the imminent parting already threatening to consume her in despair. "I understand now! It's all painfully clear to me!"_

_Sasuke didn't move, he was as immobile as an uncaring statue in the bitter night._

_Sakura clenched her fists, heart convulsing with each painful beat, throbbing and twisting until sobs were warping her words into inconceivable nonsense. "I've…I have family, and friends; b-but Sasuke, if I lose you, I…I…" She pinched her eyes shut, coiling agony destroying her from the inside out. "I'll…I will be very lonely."_

Silence rendered Sakura helpless as the wind blew around her, stroking her face with slaps. Ino was staring intently at her, sapphires narrowed in a fixed glare, pink lips pursed together in a tight, thin line; she was waiting for a response. Much to Ino's disappointment, however, Sakura wouldn't even lift her head.

_I'm breaking… _Sakura began trembling uncontrollably. _I'm breaking…!_

Balling her hands into fists, Sakura's teeth pierced through her lip and she jerkily spun her body around, turning her back on Ino as Sasuke did her. Apologies rang through her mind, beating against her skull like the reverberations of a gong. This was her choice, she had to do it; she had to in order to save her soul from oblivion.

"Sakura!" Ino shouted, incensed and upsetted. "Don't you dare leave me here!"

Sakura flinched.

_Panic coursed through her, realizing that it was the last thing she might hear from his lips as he tilted his head to look at her with a farewell glance. Her heart twinged as if someone was driving a knife through it and stabbing it repeatedly; they should have anyway. She lurched forward, nausea welling up as Sasuke began walking away again._

"_Don't you leave me!" she cried, tears flooding down her cheeks. "One more step and I'll scream!"_

Conflict arose within Sakura, beating upon her restless spirit. Was she really going to leave Ino here? Abandon the village? The pain, the sorrow; all of it had risen to such a deadly intensity that Sakura was ready to plunge a kunai through her chest and rip herself open for the world to see how much the heartache was tearing away at her. But that wasn't what she had decided; no, she had to follow her plan.

She had to leave while her will was partially intact.

Breathing in sharply, Sakura softly whispered, "I'm sorry, Ino." Sobs were welling up within her throat, tears pounding against her eyes. "I can't…I can't stay here any longer! I-I'm so depressed, I'm so…so lonely…I can't bear this agony any longer! If…if you try to make me stay by force, I swear on Sasuke's life that I will kill myself and leave you all permanently!"

Ino recoiled, dropping to her knees. What was she supposed to do?

Taking one step, then another, Sakura started her journey, shutting off the doors to her emotions and bolting them closed. She had to leave before the situation worsened. Reaching behind her head, Sakura undid the headband tying her hair back and allowed the red material to fall from her cerise hair, pulling it out in front of her to bid it a farewell.

She dropped it on the ground with a clatter and Ino's eyes darted to it, heart wrenching.

"Here," Sakura murmured brokenly, "you can have it…if you want it…"

Ino shook her head desperately, eyes overflowing with tears. "Damn it Sakura! Damn you! I don't want your headband; I want you to stay here! God, don't do this to me Sakura! Don't do this to any of us! Just stop and come back, come back and we'll help you! Please!"

Sakura laughed cynically. "I'm already as good as gone."

Tilting her head back to look at her friend, Sakura allowed Ino one final image of her before she flashed her that disconsolate smile she had been wearing for longer than necessary. She parted her split lips, eyes drowning in tears and lifted her hand in the weakest wave she could manage, upwelling sobs cracking her voice.

"_Thank you_."

Ino's eyes widened, prepared to scream, but before she could, Sakura had already vanished.

* * *

"Tsunade-sama! Tsunade-sama!"

The blond Hokage irritably lifted her head from her desk where she had been napping that morning, eyes bloodshot from reading what felt like never-ending paperwork. Her eyebrows furrowed, however, upon making out her intruders; a pair of ANBU with frantic expressions riddling their faces as they hastily removed their porcelain masks.

Tsunade arched an eyebrow. "What the hell is wrong this morning?"

The ANBU exchanged grave stares before one of them exploded into an explanation, "This morning Yamanaka Ino was found outside the Konohagakure gates unconscious; it appears that she passed out from physical strain and when awoken greeted us with some troubling news." Tsunade straightened up, focusing her eyes in a glower.

"Well?" she demanded. "What's the matter?"

Even the vigilant Hokage was unprepared when the ANBU lowered his voice and hesitantly replied, "Haruno Sakura left the village last night; apparently she has gone after Uchiha Sasuke herself." Tsunade's eyes glazed over and she averted her gaze, mouth falling open as she incoherently clutched the side of her desk for support. "Tsunade-sama?"

The blond Hokage disjointedly sat up and then collapsed, dropping out of her chair.

The thud of her body and shock struck the ANBU simultaneously.

"Tsunade-sama!"

Hearing the distinct thump from Tsunade's room, Shizune burst in to see what was going on and when she found that Tsunade had passed out, she rushed to her side. "What's going on? Tsunade-sama? Tsunade-sama?" She slipped beneath the buxom blond, who groaned as her loyal attendant helped her back into her chair. Shizune jarred her from her insensible state with her persistent voice. "Tsunade-sama! Tsunade-sama! Wake up!"

Head wobbling, Tsunade blinked, "Shizune? Shizune…" She trailed off, eyes perforated among perplexity. "Bring me…Yamanaka Ino…a-and Naruto…get Kakashi too…I need to see them as soon as possible…it's an…an emergency…it's about Sakura, she…she…"

"What happened?" Shizune demanded, urging her with a shake. "Tell me!"

A hurt smile toppled onto Tsunade's lips, mind volatile in her dazed condition.

"Sakura left the village."

_

* * *

_

Keep running! Keep running! By now, Tsunade will know that I left! I have to keep going!

Pushing herself through the forest, hopelessly lost, Sakura pleaded that she wasn't going in circles and that soon she would be far enough away that no one would find her. Trees whipped at her face, branches slitting her cheeks open so that blood spilled down her white face, defiling her soft skin with a silky wetness.

Time was slipping away.

Shoving clusters of leaves out of her way, Sakura hopped nimbly from limb to limb, cuts marring her long limbs and fair skin; she would have to stop to rest soon, she knew, but was fully aware that she couldn't; if she did, then what would happen? Respite wasn't her top priority, getting out of there was. She noticed that the scenery was beginning to change as well, the differences minor but present.

The amount of trees was dwindling and she was arriving on the outskirts of the Land of Fire.

_Soon I'll be safe, soon…if I can just keep going, I'll be in the clear…soon…_

Lowering her stare to the ground below her, Sakura wondered what the others were going to say when they found out that she left. Naruto was going to be so disappointed that she followed the same path as Sasuke, was traveling down that dark road of despair; but Sakura was no longer an inexperienced genin like she had been two years ago. Now, she was a full-fledged chunin capable of protecting herself.

_Sasuke…when I find you…I'm going to bring you back to the village!_

_I don't care what it takes, but I will find you and I will get rid of this sorrow!_

_I'll bring you back this time; I promise!_

Sakura's prediction regarding her arrival outside the forest came true and she found that the more she focused on her willpower to bring Sasuke back, the more distracted she was regarding her exhaustion. When she passed over the border of the Land of Fire, however, Sakura was unable to do anymore physical toil; her legs wouldn't allow it.

Collapsing and stealing the time she had to herself for a break, Sakura settled herself on her bottom and pulled out some of the food she had managed to scrap together, pulling out a rice ball and water bottle. The feel of water sloshing in her empty stomach made Sakura slightly queasy at first, but she got over it after consuming more solid food.

_Gosh…I can't believe I haven't fallen asleep yet…_

Rubbing her eyes tiredly, Sakura extended her arms in a stretch and stood back up, eyeing the scenery cautiously. She was entering Kumogakure, her route had been quite successful; as a kunoichi she was known in several neighboring nations, especially Sunagakure, and had been wary about which way to travel.

_Guess I went the right way after all…that's a relief!_

Smiling, Sakura was energized by the fact that she was doing something right for once, knowing that if she just kept searching she would find Sasuke somehow. When she was doing her research in the library the day before, she discovered that Orochimaru had many missions in Kumogakure and that the security was casual.

This allowed her to effortlessly stride through their quaint gates without hassle.

Upon entering Kumogakure's gates, however, Sakura was astounded by the barrage of tourists bustling around the main streets. Reaching into her knapsack and pulling out her map, she decided to skip all of the attractions and head straight to the places where she thought she could get some information, and then she could camp out in the woods that night.

_Okay, first I have to go to the…the…hmm…I'll try the…_

Unsure of where to explore first, Sakura contemplated her options in silence, until someone carelessly bumped into her. "Ow! Hey!" Sakura dropped her map, the stranger quietly apologizing and bending over to pick it up. Sakura massaged her shoulder, glaring at the person as he tried to return it to her.

"Here," he murmured, face veiled by a cloak hood. "Is this-," he suddenly stopped. "Wait a minute, are you Haruno Sakura?"

Tucking a lock of pink hair behind her ear, Sakura hesitantly replied, "Um…yes, yes I am." She felt her stomach knot. Who was this person? She hoped and prayed that he wasn't from Konoha; otherwise, he might try to bring her back. She summoned her courage, begging the heavenly beings above to assist her in any way possible. "Wait, who are you?"

The man shoved her map at her, rudely disappearing into the growing crowds, leaving Sakura dumbfounded.

_Who was that?_

She stood on tiptoes, trying to locate the person; there was something oddly familiar about his voice and it made Sakura quiver. He wasn't from Konoha, or if he was, he didn't know that she no longer owed the village loyalty due to her abandonment. Whoever he was, she wanted to know, and tried desperately to find him in the impossible mass of people, her search spanning later into that night. Puzzled, Sakura hurriedly glanced around and noticed a small bar with blinking lights; it immediately entranced her.

_A bar? Wait a minute! That's the one on my map!_

Tearing her map open, dithering here and there to avoid pedestrians and inching towards the illuminating street lights, Sakura excitedly located the place on her map in conjunction with her current location; the bar before her was one that Orochimaru attended quite often with Jiraiya. Sakura hastily shoved her way through the mobile bodies, some drunk, to get to the bar; maybe she could get some information there.

Upon entering the lewd vicinity, Sakura found herself mesmerized by the brightness.

"Why _hello_ there," a middle-aged man greeted, leering lasciviously at her.

Sakura spun around, beaming cheerfully. "Good evening." Her tone immediately hardened, however, upon remembering that she was on a mission, a mission that she had sent herself on. Putting on a serious face complete with a stern tone, Sakura demanded, "I came here looking for information on somebody who used to be a regular here and I need some help."

"Help?" the man snickered. "Why certainly, my name is Chikosi, what can I do for you?"

"I'm looking for a man named Orochimaru," Sakura boldly claimed, asserting herself.

"Ah yes," Chikosi grinned wickedly, licking his lips. "Orochimaru."

Waiting for an answer, Sakura watched Chikosi with unwavering eyes as he stared at her with searching eyes; it was almost as if his gaze were his hands feeling their way around her body and Sakura shivered, remembering Izumo; she hoped that she hadn't gotten herself into something that she was going to regret.

"Listen," Sakura impatiently stated. "I need information and I need it now."

"Feisty, no?" Chikosi chuckled and slinked behind her. "Very well, but for a _price_."

The young kunoichi's eyes flickered behind herself to the man who seemed to be analyzing her figure from behind. She clenched her fists readily. "A price?" Chikosi laughed cruelly at her response, eyes hungry as he returned to look over her front again. Sakura couldn't help but twitch, self-conscious as his shifty ebony orbs continued to explore.

"How about this," he offered, tone persuasive. "Come to my office and we'll have a chat."

"No thanks," Sakura candidly replied, ready to leave due to the uncomfortable atmosphere.

Chikosi sighed. "What a _pity_…you know, you have such a pretty face and a nice, _lean_ body…" Sakura's vigilant eyes followed every move the man made as he began circling her like a bird of prey, pursing his lips together and hissing when Sakura tried to shove her way past him.

"Hey!" The hair on the back of her neck bristled and Sakura tensed. "_Move out of my way_!"

Bringing her elbow up to jam it into the libidinous man's side, Sakura was shocked when he swiftly intercepted her blow, instead ramming his own arm into her stomach. Lurching forward, Sakura's eyes snapped open, hearing her ribs pop beneath her tank top. A sickening nausea forced its way up her throat, a soundly gasp escaping from her lips.

When Chikosi let go of her, she immediately crumpled into a heap on the floor.

Sakura coughed weakly, spluttering to life as she hoisted herself upon inadequately quivering arms. "C-curse you! Y-you're a ninja, aren't you?" Chikosi laughed darkly and crouched on one knee, taking her chin in his hands, forcing her to peer into his slitted eyes. She found herself unable to look away, a bolt of fear coursing through her as his hands reached to her front where her zipper was, latching tightly onto it and beginning to drag it down.

She was afraid; too afraid to move or scream for help.

Terror filled Sakura's eyes and she whimpered; she suddenly wished that she hadn't left the village.

"Oh? Frightened?" Chikosi purred. "Good, it's always better that way."

Cold air chilled Sakura, pushing against her stomach and making her want to vomit, though the air was quickly replaced by Chikosi's hands as he shoved them beneath her chain mail tank and up to her bra. Sakura gasped, crying out in alarm as he grabbed her breast, shoving her onto her back and straddling her trembling figure.

Sakura choked on a shriek as his fingers began painfully twisting her nipple. "_Stop_!"

The man shook his head, wagging a finger on his opposite hand, indicating her mistakes. The kunoichi nearly burst into tears when he thrusted his hand beneath her skirt, moving it covetously around her leggings and sliding underneath them to her wet panties. Sweat poured down Sakura's face, heat accumulating in the pit of her stomach to add to her queasiness as his fingers located her panties. She knew what was coming and she was afraid.

Oh God, she was terrified.

His hand that was on her breast continued roughly fondling it, constricting his grip until she would almost break into a scream, but then he would loosen his hold only to pinch her nipple between his thumb and forefinger, making Sakura convulse in pain beneath him. His touch burned; she tried to move to get rid of him, but fear had pinned her to the ground.

All of her limbs felt heavier than they should have, keeping her anchored to hell as Chikosi's prying fingers ripped her panties, immediately delving into her womanhood and making Sakura scream for everything she was worth. This agony topped it all. "_GET THE HELL OFF ME BEFORE I FUCKING RIP YOUR HEAD OFF!_"

He slammed his hand into her mouth, silencing her as Sakura began to sob, tears streaming down her face. Chikosi swore angrily at her, removing his hand only to slap her. The hit delivered by him stung, but Sakura didn't care about that; she just wanted to get out of there.

"Bitch!" Chikosi cussed, jabbing his elbow back into her ribs.

Head rebounding off the floor as she arched her back, Sakura's eyes overflowed with tears as the agony sliced through her, the snap of her ribs ringing throughout her mind. She didn't get the chance to do much else before Chikosi reached for her chain mail tank and ripped it up over her breasts, which were falling out of her mangled bra. Sakura writhed beneath him as he began savagely groping her breasts.

He wouldn't stop. "You can't do anything to stop me!" Chikosi threatened, eyes gleaming wildly. "I will do as I please!" When he said this, he seized her pink nipple between his fingers and began to twist slowly, making Sakura lift her back off the floor, mouth caught open in a silent scream as the pain built up with each agonizing turn.

_Oh dear God! Kill me now! Please kill me! KILL ME!_

Arms trembling, Sakura squeezed her eyes shut as he continued twisting, making her gasp hoarsely and cry harder, until she was finally able to lift her hands to his face. She felt him pause, quickly using the given time to claw her nails into his face and shove him off her, legs finally regaining their strength as she pummeled the heel of her boot into his groin, sending him hurtling into the stool behind him.

Chikosi crashed into the wall. "Fucking whore! Get the hell back here you slut!"

Sakura gathered her scattered belongings in her hands and ran.

Dear God did she run.

_I should've never done this…never!_

* * *

Sprinting to safety, Sakura arrived in a field, gently massaging her sore, aching breasts as she collapsed on the ground, panting heavily. What had she done? Tears were plastered to her cheeks, damp hair attached against her perspiring skin; she was still trembling. She would never make the mistake of going to a bar again.

_I'm so scared…I'm so lonely…God, I feel so dirty…I hate myself…I disgust myself…_

Slowly wrapping her arms around her knees, Sakura hugged them against her chest, rocking herself back and forth, whimpering. She had managed to clothe herself while in the midst of escaping, although her mind was still as rickety as when she had been revealed and susceptible. It pained her that she could still feel that man's wretched hands all over her body, and the ache lingered like a burn.

She wanted to die.

_I've visited hell now…it can't get any worse than this…I-I want to die!_

Sakura buried her head in her hands, pink hair fanning around her shoulders.

Sleep haunted her, though she feared that giving in to it would leave her vulnerable for too long. However, she soon discovered that she was nodding off against her will, body demanding rest rather than requesting it, and Sakura easily fell prey to her dreams; that is, until they contorted and warped into nightmares.

Struggling to flee from the demons chasing her and prodding her in her mind, Sakura was restless, rolling and thrashing, though at times she found comfort and would gradually relax. The path she had chosen for herself was one that she regretted taking, though Sakura knew now that she couldn't continue running from her past; she had to face it.

The sooner Sakura faced the demons taunting her, the sooner she would get to sleep.

The sooner Sakura faced her past with Sasuke, the sooner she would smile again.

* * *

"Wait this has to be some mistake!"

As soon as he received the news, Naruto arrived at Tsunade's office, pounding against the door. Despite it being past midnight, Naruto was horrified that only then had he gotten the news that Sakura was gone, and couldn't help but be angry that he hadn't known instantly.

"_Where's Sakura_?" Naruto shrieked, tone shrill.

Hiding her face behind her hands, Tsunade only shook her head, blond hair falling limply down her shrugging shoulders. Naruto tore his gaze to Ino who sat in a chair, eyes wide in a blue oblivion, soulless and deceased; there was no taunting light in them, no illuminating laugh; only a chilling silence devoid of anything she formerly was.

Deciding to skip over interrogating Ino, Naruto's stare flicked from quiet face to quiet face; Shizune stood stiffly beside Tsunade, face frozen in a dazed, unbelieving stare as she held a cup of tea between her hands, glancing up at Naruto every so often but then swiftly averting her eyes. Ino sat in the chair beside Shizune, Shikamaru torpidly peering into the ground as he sat at her side. Naruto then looked hopefully at Kakashi, lifeless body suddenly animated.

"Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto moved towards him, gaze clouding with desperation.

"What is it, Naruto?" Kakashi murmured lifelessly. The blond stopped and Kakashi sighed.

Hesitating, Naruto stole a sharp breath from the suffocating atmosphere, choking on it as he swallowed, realizing that everyone was contemplating the same thought; they might not be able to go after Sakura immediately. He clenched his fist, hardening it by his side as he dropped his gaze, tears brimming in his azure orbs.

"Granny Tsunade?" Naruto's voice was stifled, but remained intact.

Tsunade flinched at the sound of her name, respond harsh, "_What_?"

Ignoring the angered pitch in Tsunade's tone, Naruto knew that she only spoke that way because she was in just as much pain as he was. His throat rattled as he forced himself to say what he had to, dryly croaking out, "When…can we go and get Sakura?"

A different kind of silence settled in the room, a delicate hush.

The female Hokage broke it, voice wavering. "I don't know."

* * *

"_Sakura…Sakura…Sakura…"_

_She could hear them but she couldn't see them; Naruto was calling to her, Kakashi-sensei, Tsunade, and Shizune hollering after her as she ran through the darkness. Why was she running from them? Her heartbeat quickened as she tripped over an invisible stump._

_It wasn't that she was running away from them, but that she was running to something leading her in the opposite direction._

_Her legs strained, mind throbbing as she darted through the ebony abyss, lashing out at the twigs catching hold, the demons pouncing on her and dragging her away from her path. She threw them off, striving to push herself further, she could almost hear the sound of him calling her name again, could see him smirking coldly at her._

_Sasuke._

"_Sasuke?" she screamed. "Where are you?"_

_A figure shuffled in front of her, cloaked in blackness and her spirits soared._

"_S-Sasuke?" she inched forward, slowing down. "Sasuke?"_

_Fear crept through her however, when a pale hand slinked out of a black robe and beckoned her forward. She shivered, steps becoming smaller, breaths turning to husky pants; she wasn't so sure if she had found Sasuke. When a cold hand bitter with hatred reached out and seized her chin, however, she nearly screamed as it yanked her closer._

_She could feel the breath of the person, no, the creature heating her face with a chilling laugh that made her entire body tighten. Her eyes wrenched open with her mouth in a lingering cry as she was drawn so close that she could discern who it was; the light fled her lustrous orbs._

_It was Chikosi._

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

Sakura awoke from her nightmare with a start.

Clutching her chest as if it would cave in if she let it go, Sakura chased each breath running through her torn open lips, heart hammering against her ribcage. The pink-haired woman clawed at the ground with her freehand, nails collecting dirt as she panted like an animal, beads of sweat coating her face. It was morning and she was still outside.

"It was just a dream," she murmured hysterically to herself. "A dream…a nightmare…"

That didn't help.

Forcing herself to sit against the trunk of a nearby tree, Sakura doused her head with water until she convinced herself that she was awake. Her muscles ached from the running she had to deal with in order to get away from everything, legs sore and battered. Her chest throbbed on both the inside and out, bosom in agony as her hands struggled to repress her uncontrollable heartbeat raging against its confinement.

"Only a dream…just a dream…come on Sakura! Pull yourself together!"

Wobbling to her feet, Sakura gathered her knapsack and clothes, grimacing at the tatters her tank and skirt were in due to the previous night's encounter; she shivered at the horrifying memory, opting to go deeper into the forest rather than return to the main town. She glanced around her quiet surroundings, deducting that it was early morning, five perhaps.

"Where to go, where to go," she muttered, eyebrows knitting together.

Then, Sakura suddenly heard an uproar of shouts.

Whipping around in the direction opposite of the main town where the yells were coming from, Sakura started jogging in that direction, picking up speed as she could've sworn that she recognized the chakra signature growing vastly larger as she approached it. Her heart was skipping and tripping all over itself, giving an excited bounce to her clumsy step.

_I-it can't be! Is it really him?_

The smell of blood lightly grazed her nostrils and she tensed, fingers clamping into fists, knuckles white, as she moved faster, gaining rapidity through chakra. Sakura could feel the familiar presence growing stronger and stronger, heart racing with her legs. It was him, she knew it; she could feel it in every quivering muscle spasming in her body.

Sakura came to a dead halt, however, as she arrived at the scene of a cemetery.

Her eyes reigned in the sight, horrified.

_W-what? What is this?_

Bodies littered the ground drowning in blood like a gory scene from an artist's painting, vivid reds vibrantly increasing the thrilling terror one experienced just by the mere image. The strong scent of death smothered the air, carried by the wind as it lightly caressed Sakura's blanched cheeks. She was anchored to her spot, frozen stiff amid dread.

_Oh my God…they're…dead…_

Looking around to see what monstrosity had caused such a hideous display of carnage, the kunoichi didn't have to extend her gaze far to see a raven-haired man standing rigidly in the middle of them, bloodied sword stained scarlet. Sakura's heart leapt up her throat, eyes widening with trepidation as the shock of recognition swept through her.

She touched her quivering lip, heartbeat disorderly pulsing heated blood through her veins.

A tear slid down her cheek as she whispered his name into the wind.

"Sasuke."


End file.
